


Scared straight.

by Shadow_network



Category: None - Fandom, Orginal
Genre: Hallowen, Minor Character Death, Slightly scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: Wrote this for a assignment In sixth grade so it’s not as good. new chapter of childhood is hell in the works plus new sonic fanfic in works.





	Scared straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a assignment In sixth grade so it’s not as good. new chapter of childhood is hell in the works plus new sonic fanfic in works.

I had never seen a ghost before, but like they say, there’s a first for everything. It reminds of my aunt ,uncle and parents . I live right across the street from their graveyard and it results in spooky talks and scary dreams. I snapped back to reality. Her approach was scary. The ghost moved closer, said something that truly scared me, and gave me nightmares…

“I remember you, Jackson.” I ran very far. She came quickly and caught me. I wake up from my dream screaming loudly. Sarah, my sister, came to my aid. “Are you okay”. “Yes”. “Don’t scare me like that. “I haven’t heard a scream like that since mom died. She starts tearing up. I don’t feel sad. I don't feel human. I drift to sleep after she leaves. The ghost returned. 

I see my sister. She yells in sort of a flashback. I see my parents die and tear up. Seeing a younger me it made me emotional. I dash near the end and jump. I wake up in a car driving near a funeral home, but I’m in the coffin. I close my eyes to see a choice. I pick the most logical one, to wake up. I wake up with my sister by my bed. “The beast has awoken ”. We both laugh as I wake up, but it felt like I was still in a dream.

We see a ghost and run fast, like if it was a track meet. “You left me in your dream and forgot to say bye.” “I’m still in a dream land,” I blurted. My sister looked at me confused. Then she banged against a wall. She was caught by the ghost screaming. I would’ve helped, but I had to pay attention. The ghost said “ sti ruoy emit ot ied”. I thought for a second, but then I came to realization, IT MEANT “IT’S YOUR TIME TO DIE” BACKWARDS!!! I run towards a window and jump out.

I wake up in a cold sweat. My mom, dad, sister, and brother were there. My grandma died a few days before and like I said there’s a first for everything, including a dream that’s a nightmare that is a tragedy. It felt like real, but wasn’t. To this day I remember seeing a ghost, and it was my grandma. It may seem cool, but if you see a ghost that looks like a relative WAKE UP.


End file.
